Adventures of Essie Wilms
by LuciferSheridan
Summary: This is a tale of Essie Wilms, an orphaned hunter who meets a certain fallen angel. This fallen angel tags along with Essie and Randi (a certain wolf pup) and together some major events occur... Oh, and don't forget tales of a not-so-forgotten past... (First SPN fanfic. Don't like don't read. Please R&R. All rights to original owners. I own plot and some characters...)


~ The Devil's Circle; a circle of land in America where strange disappearances transpire, leaving no sign of life…

That was the reason she was on her way to the disc of deadened grass that was encircled by a forest. Being a hunter was difficult at times, to say the least, but it was rewarding to see humans being able to live on once the supernatural decided to intervene with their lives.

Essie knew this of course. After being a supernatural hunter all these years she knew a lot of things that "normal" people didn't, such as the fact that shape-shifters contributed to a high percentage of murders, and that the world was hiding a lot of things that no-one knows about.

So here she was, standing on the edge of The Devil's Circle, with research papers on strigois, and her shotgun filled with rock salt rounds to disperse wayward souls. A demon killing blade was tucked away in her worn leather boots and Randi, her white wolf puppy, sitting attentively by her side. The evidence had suggested that it may be a strigoi, but after her investigating was over, it seemed that this was not the case; _too little evidence in the circle, no signs of actual life_. Unknowingly, she entered a trance-like state, inching her way into the circle. It was like there was a potent attraction between her and some demonic-like force that lay imprisoned far underground.

' _Could this really, only, be a strigoi?' Her steps continued with no sign of wavering._

This was the main thought that raced through Essie's head, and it decided to lodge itself far into her path of concerns. The terms the townsfolk use to describe this place were seeming extremely accurate now, devilish, unsafe and unpredictable. _'What if this is Lucifer?'_

That was highly improbable. Angels exist, with most of them living up in Heaven, but Lucifer was locked in the deepest layer in Hell, the Cage. This knowledge came from an unwanted visit from an angel named Mirestiel who wanted to include Essie in an upcoming fight.

So, as Essie continued her way into the circle, she was unaware of her actions. A sharp yelp came from Randi and Essie's neck snapped to his direction. He should have been sitting next to her, but now he was standing, yelping for her attention from metres away. That's when her eyes widened and her gaze travelled back from Randi slowly. She was standing _extremely_ close to the centre of this demonic ring.

Blinding white encompassed her for however long passed. Then, a voice ripped through the white and her thoughts returned with fear coursing through her. She stiffened as a loud _Boom!_ resounded in the clearing.

 _ **Calm down kiddo! 's only little old me... Why don't you sleep now?**_ And with those last words, Essie collapsed, her senses cutting off and all tension flooding from her body as darkness engulfed her.

Her eyes cracked open, but she didn't see the sky. It was dark, night time probably. She couldn't remember earlier well. _What happened?_

Essie sat up slowly, her mind swimming. She was trembling as she looked around, surveying her surroundings. What puzzled her though, was the tall man who sat on the ground nearby. She took in his appearance, dark blonde hair, approximately 6' and wearing casual clothes with a smirk on his face.

 _Who was he?_

"Ah, excuse me but who are you?" the words slipped out of her mouth before she could take in the full appearance of this mysterious stranger who stood confidently, like he was of an important stature.

" **Name's Lucifer, remember me kiddo? Oh and welcome back to the land of those awake."**

"Uhhh… umm… maybe I should leave…" Essie stuttered as she tried to stand.

" **Hey, careful there,"** his words came in a gentle tone as he helped her stand. That didn't last long though, she tried to slip out of his grip but his hand tightened on her forearm.

"What do you want Lucifer?"

" **A cure for my boredom, someone to annoy; but I think I've found them now…"** this time his voice wasn't gentle and calm but amused and obnoxious.

It took a minute for the thoughts in Essie's mind to connect, but when she finally gripped the realisation, her head snapped up to meet his eyes as she gave him a normally deathly stare.

"Alright, question time." Essie started, still needing to calm down after the murderous staring.

" **Sure kiddo."**

"Are you really Lucifer?"

" **The one and only…"** Essie shifted after his response.

"What is with this circle?"

" **Well kiddo, I have been trapped for an extensive amount of time, but this was one of my places to burn the bodies from over time. It just turns out that it was also the easiest place to rise from, because my brothers wouldn't figure it out that I was returning. Oh and also, good job on killing those black-eyed wannabes."** The fallen angel's gaze was on Randi at that last comment.

"What does Randi have to do with any of this?" Essie inquired, taking the subtle hint.

" **Randi has, well how do I say it? He has a little bit of my soul in him… Just enough to let me see up here, that's all."**

A small 'Oh great' came from Essie and she turned to walk away, Randi and Lucifer following.

DISCLAIMER- all rights to original owners, this is only for entertainment purposes. BTW I only own the plot and some characters (Essie Wilms and Mirestiel)

Strigoi- ( /2013/06/28/ten-monsters-from-mythology-you-do-not-want-to-meet/)

Romania is well known for its vampires, especially the infamous Count Dracula, but it also contains a myth of what is possibly the granddaddy of vampire stories-the Strigoi. Name runs a shiver down your spine, doesn't it?

The Strigoi is a troubled soul from beyond the grave, and he is ready to devour your blood and roam the Earth once more. He can also become invisible and transform into the shape of an animal. A creature of demonic lineage, the Strigoi is so feared in the country that there are still cases of graves being dug up to eliminate the vampiric menace.

 **If you want me to continue this story just say so! Read on awesome person!**

 **-Galaxi out!**


End file.
